It's All Business
by mamabee
Summary: Several short vignettes that tell the story behind the secret text messages of Oliver and Felicity
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: These will all be short little vignettes - this is the first chapter but I already have two others written so look for more. They are all based on the single idea of the secret text messages of Oliver and Felicity**_

Oliver was confident that this man was saying things he needed to know but he couldn't focus. The meeting had seemed to be going on forever. The late nights in the foundry combined with a long meeting on financial projections after lunch was making him fight against heavy eyelids. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and blinked hard. He glanced at Felicity to see if she was managing better and she looked alert and beautiful in her bright blue dress with cap sleeves. He unknowingly let out a sigh and glanced back at the man droning on in front of him. He discreetly took out his phone and texted a note to Felicity,

Oliver: "How do you do it?"

Felicity: "Do what?"

Oliver: "Stay awake?"

Felicity: "Four years at MIT taught me how to look fascinated and interested in all situations. Shouldn't YOU be paying attention?"

Oliver: "If there is something important you will remind me of it later, so, no."

Oliver looked up just in time for an apparent chart change and he thoughts if this meeting lasted much longer he might put an arrow in his own eye. He stole a glance at Felicity and without being aware of it he realized he was admiring how her golden hair delicately draped around her shoulders, how she sat up straight and looked intense and charming. He was surprised the other men in the room weren't staring at her and suddenly the thought of other men looking at her made him feel uncomfortable and angry. One last text, "Please end this meeting". Oliver noticed a subtle smile cross Felicity's face and she began to look preoccupied with her tablet.

She suddenly stood up and said, "Roger, I am so sorry but Mr. Queen has a 2:00 who just arrived fifteen minutes early and since that person arrived from China we really can't keep him waiting. Do you mind just sending me the rest of your slides and I'll review them with Oliver later?" Oliver took Felicity's cue and stood up, and began collecting his papers. The man stared blankly at Felicity and before he could respond she stood and ushered Oliver out of the room. As the elevator doors closed Oliver let out a big sigh and said, "Felicity, you are remarkable!" Felicity allowed a sly smile to creep across her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

2:00am. Felicity had been staring at the ceiling for two hours. She couldn't sleep. She tried. She had played ten games of solitaire, tried meditation music, drank a warm cup of milk and tried reading a technical manual but she couldn't. She was about to give up completely when her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She picked it up, looked at the screen and arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you asleep?" it was Oliver.

Felicity: "Ugh, I wish. You?"

Oliver: "Does a bear pee in the woods?"

Felicity: "I can't stop thinking"

Oliver: "About?"

Felicity: "The Russian nightmare stealing the company. Slade. Roy. You"

Felicity: "I mean I worry about you not that I lay in bed thinking about you. Oh gosh, I even do this when I text. Ugh"

Felicity: "Why are you awake?"

Oliver: "The same. And sometimes the bed is too soft. When you get accustomed to sleeping on the ground a mattress can seem a bit too much"

Oliver: "Are you warm?"

Felicity: "Yes. And for the record that is a weird question"

Oliver: "Could you open your window? It is freezing out here"

Felicity's mouth fell open. He was standing outside her bedroom window? Is that creepy or romantic? She wasn't even sure. She jumped out of bed, turned on her bedside lamp, which cast a soft, gentle glow over her bedroom. She opened the window blind and sure enough there stood Oliver, in the mist, shivering. She quickly opened the window and he jumped into her bedroom damp and looking a bit embarrassed.

Felicity wrapped her arms around her waist, "What are you doing outside of my window?"

Oliver looked at his feet and started taking off his lightweight coat, which was quite wet and definitely not heavy enough for the cold mist outside. "Whenever I can't sleep I check on you – make sure you are safe. I heard you rustling around in here awake. I saw the kitchen light go on and the bathroom light so I assumed you were awake. I don't know, after awhile I thought I would see if you were up for some company." Oliver shrugged his shoulders, stuffed his hands into his pockets and for a just a moment he looked like a mischievous sixteen year old who had snuck into his teenage girlfriend's room.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. She became aware of the fact that she was standing there in a thin tshirt and small boxer shorts. It didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination and she went to grab her bathrobe off the foot of her bed. Oliver stepped lightly out of her way.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have just gone home." And he turned headed for the window.

Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm, "No. I..I'm glad you texted. I..I really couldn't sleep. C'mon tell me what is on your mind" and she gestured for Oliver to sit on her bed. Felicity sat on her bed, back against the headboard with her covers covering her legs. She peeled back the other half of the covers and gestured for Oliver to do the same. He toed off his shoes and complied. "So Mr. Queen, what is keeping you up at night?"

Oliver turned his head to her and laughed a little, "Well, a friend of mine from a deserted island has come back from the dead with a drug in him that makes him a super soldier. I have a crazy Russian trying to take over my company and frankly probably should because I'm crap at being a CEO. One of my ex-girlfriends is now an assassin, my mother is headed for prison, my sister is dating a vigilante wanna be and now I find myself in bed with a woman and we both are fully clothed."

Felicity blushed at the last part. She hoped Oliver hadn't noticed but she was confident he probably had. "Well there is only one of those problems I can fix and I don't think it would be good for our professional relationship." And now Felicity felt her face completely on fire. She couldn't believe she had said that – to his face.

Oliver smiled and a comfortable silence fell between them. What was he doing there? Why was he talking to her at two in the morning? There was no way to justify his actions except to admit the truth, being with Felicity made him feel better, calmer, better able to face his troubled life.

Felicity gently patted Oliver's leg and took a deep breath, "Well, the good news is that you aren't facing these issues alone." And she turned her head and showed Oliver a warm smile. He couldn't help but feel a tingle run through him. He loved this woman. He didn't know how long he had loved her or when it started but he knew that he did. He also knew that if he stayed much longer he would allow those feelings to show – something he wasn't prepared to do yet. He looked intently at Felicity and she felt the full power of his stare. She wasn't sure if that was desire she was detecting or other darker emotions but the gaze gave her chills and she removed her hand from his leg. Oliver gently nodded, brushed a gentle kiss against her cheek and leapt out of the bed.

He took a deep breath, slipped his shoes back on and let a genuine smile spread across his face, "Its late. I should let you get back to sleep." He slid his jacket on and headed for the window. Felicity fidgeted with her covers.

"Oliver, are you sure you don't want to walk out the door?"

He glanced at the door and back to the window, "nah. I don't want to give the neighbors something to talk about." And with that he jumped out the window and was gone.

Felicity shook off the butterflies and tingles in her stomach and snuggled back into her bed hoping the pillow still smelled like Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was exercising her multi-tasking skills. She was finishing getting dressed for the annual Queen's Consolidated Holiday Gala, sending off some last minute email confirmations for Oliver and checking an Interpol scan she had started running earlier in the day. She knew she was late to the Gala but she was hardly an important attendant and she figured nobody would notice her absence. Her phone vibrated on her desk. She looked down to see a message from Oliver,

"Where are you?"

Felicity: "I'm still at the office. Almost done."

Oliver: "Hurry"

Felicity: "Why? Something wrong?"

Oliver: "If my mother tries to get me to dance with one more of her friend's daughters I might start drinking"

Felicity chuckled. Oliver didn't drink. Ever. He was very clear about that – it would take quite a bit to drive him to booze.

Felicity slipped into her heels, and was finishing up her lipstick when her phone vibrated again.

Oliver: "Seriously. Hurry."

Felicity: "Do you think I'm going to dance with you?"

Oliver: "Yes."

Felicity: "I don't dance."

Oliver: "You do tonight"

Felicity: "You can't bully me into this"

Oliver: "Yes I can"

Felicity grunted her frustration and finished things up. She dumped her phone, lipstick and car keys into her evening bag and headed out.

She slipped into the large ballroom with barely a head turned. She wore a floor length red dress that covered one shoulder, hugging her waste and fluidly hung to the ground. Her golden hair was pulled up in a beautiful knot with a diamond comb stuck into one side. She shimmied her way around the sides of the ballroom smiling to familiar faces and trying her best to be invisible when she suddenly felt a large, warm hand laying gently on her back and the familiar whisper at her ear, "Thank God you arrived."

Felicity spun around to see Oliver standing in front of her in his tuxedo and a weary look spread across his face. She couldn't help but giggle. She placed her two hands on his chest, trying hard to not notice the well defined muscles that she could feel underneath, "Awww, are all those billion dollar princesses wearing you out?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You have no idea. Small talk is excruciating." They both scanned the room looking at the attendants and Felicity couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for him. She knew that it actually was pretty painful for him to play the part of billionaire playboy. They both spied the tall brunette at the same time. She was beautiful in her dark green dress and elegant features. She was making a beeline for Oliver. He let out a deep sigh and Felicity turned to him and said, "Okay fine. Let's dance." Oliver didn't hesitate. He grabbed her hand and started walking briskly to the dance floor.

Oliver was walking so quickly that Felicity had to do some double steps to keep up with him. By the time they got to the dance floor Felicity was mildly out of breath. Oliver spun her around, slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer than she expected which just made her breathing even faster. Felicity let out a small squeak, which caused Oliver to look down at her and smile.

They slowly started making their way around the dance floor and Felicity could feel Oliver's shoulders relax as silence lingered between them. She realized that perhaps that is what he appreciated most about her, that he didn't have to be charming, or pretend. His warm hand stayed firmly around her waist and she kept her hand gently on his shoulder appreciating the closeness. The waltz came to a quiet end and before Felicity could depart Oliver slid his arm down and grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the bar, "C'mon, I'll get you a drink." She realized there was no space for her to argue. He ordered her a martini and stood holding her hand while she drank. He finally turned to her and said, "Thank you."

Felicity turned her eyes up to him. She noticed the exhaustion that seemed to be everywhere. "You want to go to my place?" The words were out before Felicity had a chance to realize how they sounded. She nervously put her drink back on the bar and said, "I just mean, you want to leave? We don't have to go to my place. I just thought you looked tired. I mean, you seem tired. You look fine, well, more than fine. I mean you don't look bad, it's just that it seems like you are tired of being here. I'm going to stop talking" and she puckered her lips and turned away trying to hide her embarrassment.

She turned her body back towards the dance floor and away from Oliver. He slid his arm around her waist. He leaned down, brushing his mouth against her ear, "Yes, I would love to leave this place." And without a word he grabbed her small hand and led her to a back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity had lost track of how many shots she had downed. Ten? Fifteen? Thea and Roy had already left Verdant and although they offered to give her a ride she knew they didn't really want her around. She had observed one too many heated looks between them to know that she would have been an unwelcome third wheel. She was in no shape to drive home, that much she knew. She grabbed her phone and sent a text,

"Hey, are you awake, available and sober?"

Oliver had finished his patrols hours ago and had made his way back home and was lying in bed pretending to sleep when his phone buzzed. He was surprised to see the name flash across the screen. He picked it up to respond,

"Yes, I'm awake, and you know I'm sober. Are you ok?

Even drunk Felicity noticed he hadn't responded to the "available" question, which she found annoying.

"But are you available?"

"Felicity, why are you texting me at two in the morning?"

"I'm stranded. I've had waaaaaaaaaaay too much to drink and no ride home."

Oliver couldn't believe Felicity was drunk and texting him. He got out of bed and slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. This was ridiculous and irresponsible. She's at Verdant, in the middle of the Glades, drunk and alone. He was furious.

"Wait inside. I'm on my way"

"Oh Oliver – you're my hero!"

Twenty minutes later Oliver took long strides across the dance floor headed towards Felicity. The club was eerily quiet as waitresses and staff stood around clearing glasses and starting the shut down process. Felicity was in a tight, short skirt and silk blouse that had a plunging neckline, which Oliver felt showed too much cleavage. Oliver tried to ignore how sexy she looked but it was difficult. By the time he was standing in front of her his anger had softened.

He cast his eyes down towards her and in a husky voice said, "Felicity, what are you doing here alone? This is dangerous."

Felicity tried to focus on his words but the alcohol was making her so sleepy. "Well, Thea and Roy WERE here but they left cuz, y'know they are in loooooooovveee" and with that she leaned forward and almost fell over. Oliver grabbed her by the arm as she fell against his chest. She looked up and stared at him, her bottom lip pouting out. "I'm in love too but the guy I love is a big goober and doesn't appreciate me" and she stabbed her finger into Oliver's chest.

Oliver felt a pang of jealousy. She was in love? When did that happen? And with whom? He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking her towards the door, "Well, if he doesn't appreciate you then he doesn't deserve you."

Felicity giggled, "I know. I know. Right? I mean if he can't see the amazing person right in front of him then who needs him right?"

Oliver absently agreed with her not really paying attention, "uh-huh". He continued to lead her out of the club and towards his Audi. He slipped her into the car and buckled her in, catching a whiff of her perfume and a view down her shirt that he pretended to not notice. She was so beautiful and smart that he couldn't imagine any guy not appreciating that. He walked around to the driver's side and got into the car. As they drove Felicity continued to ramble, "I do everything for this guy. I help him with his job and support him in his hobbies. I mean he's not perfect and yet, there I am loving him anyway. And what does he do? Pushes me away. Ignores me. Yells at me. It really sounds abusive doesn't it?"

Oliver had to admit that this guy sounded like a total jerk and he didn't understand what Felicity saw in him, "How did you meet this guy?"

Felicity smiled and rolled her head towards Oliver, "At work. Shhhhhh, don't tell."

Oliver was floored. At work? Who was it at work that she had somehow fallen in love with? Who else did she work with besides him? Oliver was confused. "What do you see in this guy?"

Felicity started absently stroking the back of Oliver's neck and rubbing her fingers through his hair. Oliver's nerves all stood at attention and he tried really hard to not notice the shiver her touch was sending through him.

"Well, he can be very kind. He's brave. He's quite loyal to his family and he's strong both emotionally and physically." At this she sucked her bottom lip in and started humming, a sound that made Oliver's body yearn to hold her.

He pulled into the driveway of the Queen mansion and turned off the car. "C'mon Felicity let's get you to bed."

She looked out the car window and said sleepily, "Hey, this isn't my apartment."

He got out and walked around to the passenger door and opened it up, "I know. You are really intoxicated though and it's best for you to not be alone until you're sober. You can sleep it off here." He held out his hand for her to take.

He lifted her out of the car and she allowed herself to be pulled against his chest. She looked up at him and whispered, "Do you want to know his name?"

Oliver's heart was racing. The feel of her body against his, the way her voice was silky, the desire she ignited within him – yes, Oliver wanted to know who was allowed to see this every night and didn't appreciate it. Without even thinking Oliver said, "uh-huh. I'd like to know."

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and a big smile spread across her face, "I'm in love with you!" and with that she spun away from him giggling uncontrollably. Oliver was left standing with the car door open completely shell shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy and Diggle had arrived at the Foundry almost an hour ago and they had been on the training mat ever since. Oliver lingered at the edges observing Roy. He was showing great improvement and Oliver felt a swelling bit of pride at the young man's progress. However, it was time to get the evening's mission started and Felicity had not shown up yet. Oliver walked over to her desk and picked up his phone,

"Where are you?"

Felicity was sitting at her desk hurriedly trying to wrap up her day. Her assistant Jerry had been in and out a dozen times over the last thirty minutes trying to help her but things just kept popping up. She finally had gotten to what she thought might be a stopping point when Ray walked in,

"So I was thinking about the processor problem we've been having and I have some ideas" and with that he plopped into the chair across from her desk. Felicity breathed heavy knowing that this was going to be a long conversation.

After twenty minutes and no response, Oliver texted Felicity again, "If you don't answer me in five minutes I'm going to assume you are in danger."

Felicity glanced at her phone on her desk and held up a finger to stop Ray's constant onslaught of ideas, "hold that thought" and she grabbed her phone and typed,

"In a meeting with Ray. I know I'm late, I will be there soon." She then looked up at Ray, and said, "I'm so sorry, you were talking about the quad processor?" and with little prodding Ray continued his sketches and stream of consciousness, which came with his genius personality.

Felicity's phone vibrated again,

"So you are in danger?"

This time Felicity didn't even bother asking Ray to pause she just picked up the phone and responded, "No. Leave me alone. Be there in 20"

Oliver bit his bottom lip. Felicity was rarely late and he didn't like the idea that she was prioritizing Ray over the team.

"You know we're waiting on you right?"

Felicity caught the message out of her peripheral vision and her blood boiled. How dare he insinuate that she was somehow less dedicated to the mission. It wasn't her fault she wasn't a millionaire and actually had to work to pay for rent. Blood was rushing through her ears and she could feel her pulse increase as her anger grew. She had stopped listening to Ray ten minutes ago and finally stood up and said, "I'm so sorry Ray but I've got to leave. I have a commitment and well, the person is waiting."

Ray looked surprised but he jumped up from his seat, offered mumbled apologies and promises to finish the conversation tomorrow and left.

Felicity grabbed her purse and keys and stomped out of her office. As she exited the elevator and into the parking garage she fired off another message, "I'm on my way. Don't talk to me." Within ten minutes she was barging into the Foundry exuding an attitude that let the team know she was in no mood to be hassled. Oliver had been leaning against her desk as she entered and stood up as she approached but before he could say anything Felicity let him know how she felt.

"How DARE you insinuate that I am putting this mission in jeopardy! Do you think that I have nothing else going on in my life? I am trying to save YOUR Company and improve the value of YOUR stock. I am trying to keep my job AND help this team AND for the record I am the ONLY one on this team that is doing that. Diggle doesn't have another job, Roy doesn't have another job, YOU don't have another job so you can just back off!" and with that Felicity jabbed her finger into Oliver's chest to emphasize her point.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her cheeks were flushed. Oliver was surprised by her anger but he wasn't about to back down, "I need you here Felicity. We have to work as a team and you are an integral part of that team. Without you running surveillance and comms we are dead in the water out there. Everything is on hold when you aren't here. So yes, I demand more of you just like I demand more from everybody. So you need to step up your game." Oliver and Felicity stood toe to toe, neither one of them admitting wrong doing or willing to budge. Diggle and Roy had stopped practicing the minute the fighting had started and both felt as if they should be anywhere but in the Foundry.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver took a deep breath and said, "I need some air" and with that she turned and walked out of the Foundry her blond ponytail swinging back and forth as if emphasizing her attitude.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Diggle and Roy, looking for support. Roy slinked away to get changed and Diggle met Oliver's look with a smirk. He shook his head and said, "Man, you'd better go fix that."

"Fix what Dig? I'm right. She needs to be here."

The older man just nodded his head, walked over to Oliver and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. You know what I think? I think you just don't like her working for Ray Palmer and you especially don't like it when he is the reason she's late." And with that he followed Roy to clean up and get changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity shot out of bed. She heard a noise. Her room was dark, the door shut and a soft glow from the moon streamed in through her bedroom window. Her heart was racing and a chill ran across her shoulders. She sat listening, but heard nothing. Silence hung heavy in the air and she didn't dare to breath. After several minutes her shoulders started to relax and she began to think she had just imagined it when suddenly there it was again, a soft rustling noise. Her heart leapt into her throat and she grabbed her phone frantically texting Oliver,

"911! Somebody is in my apartment! Hurry"

Oliver had been tossing and turning for hours. He rarely slept and when he did it was filled with nightmares. Thoughts of the island, of Shado, of Slade of what could have been and what had been kept his sleep painful and unwelcome. He heard his phone quietly vibrate against his nightstand. He rolled over and saw Felicity's message. His heart broke into a race and his stomach sunk. He jumped out of bed, pulled on jeans and was still finishing putting on his long sleeve t-shirt as he ran outside to his motorcycle. He drove without caution, swerving in and out of traffic imagining the absolute worst possible outcomes.

Felicity quietly got out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her. Silence had quickly filled the apartment again and she was about to text Oliver to say, "don't worry" when she heard the rustling once more only now it was accompanied by a thud. Felicity rummaged in her top dresser drawer for the taser gun she had bought when she first started working with Oliver. Her heart was racing. Where was Oliver? Time seemed to have crept to a stand still. The rustling was now more consistent and sounded like it was getting closer to her bedroom door. She was going to have to open the door. She took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to talk herself into being courageous. She placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard a loud crash and the familiar voice of Oliver.

"FELICITY!"

She heard his heavy footsteps cross the apartment and then a loud "thwack" and he opened her bedroom door.

The relief she felt at seeing his face washed over her and she started to shake uncontrollably. "Oh God Oliver. Thank you!" and without thought she ran into his arms and the security of being near him. He held her tight and mumbled into her hair, "It's okay. It's okay. Shhhh, you're okay".

Felicity pulled away and looked up at him, "Who was it?" Her cheeks were flushed with fear and her eyes were big. Oliver was overwhelmed with care and concern. He had been so scared for her until he opened the door and saw the source of fear. A large, warm, genuine smile spread across his face and his shoulders shook slightly as he giggled.

Felicity looked at him quizzically, "What is so funny? I was really scared. Who did you just put an arrow in?" and she began to move around him to see for herself when he blocked the doorway, the seriousness returning to his face.

"No. Don't go out there. I don't want you to see."

Felicity arched her eyebrows and cocked her head to one side. "Seriously Oliver. I want to know who broke into my apartment." And she moved towards him as if she was going to force her way through when he grabbed both of her arms and purposefully stepped her back into her bedroom and pressed her down onto the edge of her bed. He arched his eyebrows, looked down at her and said, "Felicity, it was a rat. I killed it, but trust me. You don't want to see it."

Felicity's mouth hung open and she gave a physical shudder. Her voice was quiet, "That's really gross."

Oliver looked at her with love and care, "Uh-huh. It is. So stay in here. I'm going to get rid of it and then I'll be back." He leaned over her, placed his bow on her bed, laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head and walked out the door. Felicity sat still on the edge of the bed disgusted, relieved and a little embarrassed. She really had thought somebody was in her apartment and she was immensely grateful that Oliver came so quickly, but she was equal parts embarrassed and grossed out to discover that the whole problem was a rat. The adrenaline started to recede and she was starting to notice that she was quite chilly. She pulled her bathrobe tighter and her teeth started chattering.

Oliver walked backed into the bedroom and over to the bathroom. He washed his hands, and came back out to see Felicity quiet and shivering. He took off his coat, toed off his shoes and left them both, along with his bow, on a chair by the window. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked up at him with tired and confused eyes, "I'm so sorry Oliver. I really thought somebody was in my apartment." She took his hand and he pulled her up and looked down into her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm glad you texted. I would rather come here and find a rat making it's way through your apartment than somebody trying to hurt you. Please don't ever hesitate to call. Now c'mon lets get you back to bed." He led her over to her side of the bed, helped her take her robe off and gestured for her to get in, which she did obediently. He covered her up and lightly brushed his hand over her hair. He then walked around to the other side, slid off his jeans and crawled in next to her. Felicity let out a small gasp, "what are you doing?"

"It's 3:00am. You are still shivering. You've had a bad scare. I'm not leaving you alone. I'll stay here and make sure you're safe." His tone was firm and factual. There was no arguing the point and frankly Felicity didn't want to. He slid under the covers being respectful of her space and turned away from her, indicating that he was close but had no intention of breaking any rules. Felicity smiled, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey". Oliver rolled over to face her, "what?" and she scooted across the bed, nuzzling her head onto his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Thanks for staying Oliver". He had no choice but to hold her in his arms. The smells of her shampoo making him relax into the mattress, the warmth of her body igniting tenderness in his heart. Oliver closed his eyes knowing that the nightmares would not be chasing him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7-A

Felicity's feet were aching, as was her back. She arched forward in her desk chair and slipped off her shoes. Oliver had just left the office to attend a cocktail party at his family's mansion but she had stayed behind putting together the final numbers for tomorrow's board meeting. The office was eerily quiet and without the buzz of other people in the office Felicity was losing her enthusiasm. She stood up to go to the ladies room when her phone vibrated on her desk – a message from Oliver,

"Are you still at work?"

Felicity smiled and picked up the phone to respond. "Yes."

"Please come to my house, stat."

Felicity's brow furrowed. Why would he need her there?

"Something going on? Are you okay?"

"Mother invited investors and I can't remember anybody's name and why they are important. I need you here."

Felicity snickered. She knew Oliver needed her; it was just nice to hear him admit it once in a while.

"I'm not wearing a cocktail dress. I would need to stop at my apartment first."

"You look great. You're in that black skirt and red top. You look perfect. Just get here fast. I'm hiding in the kitchen."

Felicity blushed realizing that he had noticed what she was wearing and her heart danced a little bit. She knew he probably didn't mean anything of it, but still it was always nice to be admired by a good-looking man.

"I will come rescue you from the kitchen"

"Felicity, you are MY hero"

She felt a wave of goose bumps flush her body and she picked up her purse, locked her computer and headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later she found herself sneaking into the kitchen where Oliver was leaning against a wall eating appetizers from platters. Oliver straightened himself up when he saw Felicity walk in. He took long steps to greet her and squeezed her shoulder, leaning into her and whispering, "Thank you. I owe you one."

She slightly blushed and nodded. He held out his arm for her to take as he escorted her into the large family room. The room was spacious with a multitude of people all dressed elegantly, holding wine glasses with a low buzz of conversation hanging in the air. Felicity tugged at her dress self-consciously more than aware that she was under dressed for the party. Oliver's lips ticked up on one side into a grin and he said, "don't worry, you look fine." Felicity shot her eyes up at him but she didn't believe him. Before she could comment back she saw Moira Queen walk gracefully across the room and up to Oliver. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of Felicity and then turned to Oliver, "Is there a reason why you brought your secretary?"

Felicity's heart sunk. Part of her wanted to defend herself but she also understood why Moira was making the comment – Felicity didn't really belong at the party. Oliver stiffened and said, "I need her assistance. Felicity knows these investors better than either one of us." Felicity gave a small shrug and sheepishly smiled at Moira. The older woman looked down at Felicity with a mild smile and said, "well at least get her a glass of wine." And she turned and walked away. Oliver gave Felicity's hand a gentle squeeze, as it was still looped through his arm. "C'mon, let's get you a drink". They worked their way to a waiter and grabbed a glass of wine. Felicity took a large sip, which instantly warmed her cheeks. She took a big breath and said, "Ok. I'm ready." And with that Oliver led her over to the first group of investors.

The rest of the evening was spent casually chatting with potential investors and their spouses. Felicity delicately pointing out some of the work and changes Oliver had already implemented. Oliver was accustomed to such events but he was impressed by how smoothly Felicity mingled pleasant small talk with persuasive argument. He was relieved time and time again that he had insisted she join him.

Felicity's feet ached and her back hurt. She had not anticipated standing for hours on end. Most of the investors had left and there were only a couple of close family friends left talking quietly with Moira. Felicity slunk out of the family room and into the entryway where she found a velvet tufted ottoman. She collapsed onto the cushion and slid one heel off and began rubbing her foot. She was silently plotting her escape when Oliver peaked his head around the corner. "Hey. There you are." And he walked around until he was standing in front of her looking down with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Well, it looks like you don't need me any longer so I thought I would head home." And Felicity rubbed a hand behind her neck trying to press out the kinks.

Oliver cocked his head to one side and held out his hand. "Not yet. Come with me"

Felicity hesitated for a moment, and then placed her hand in his. He gently squeezed and pulled her to a standing position. He started leading her upstairs when Felicity stopped, "Where are we going?"

Oliver turned and looked at her, "To my room. I thought you could use a glass of wine in a more relaxing environment" and he began to walk again pulling her gently along.

Felicity's heart sunk into her stomach and did a flop. His room? She had never seen Oliver's room. That suddenly felt like a very personal invitation and she wasn't sure what expectations were weighting heavily within such an invitation. Her mind was scrambling and straining under the fatigue as she gently wandered down the hallway behind Oliver. Eventually they stopped in front of a heavy wood door and he opened it, gesturing for Felicity to walk in.

The room was large, almost as large as her entire apartment. There was a large luxurious bed on one side of the room with a leather love seat across from it facing a fireplace. Next to the bed was a large set of drawers and then a door which must have lead to a bathroom, the room was warmly lit by several lamps and a fire glowing. Felicity hesitated just inside the doorway. Oliver's hand pressed to her back and he whispered, "Go ahead, have a seat" and he nodded towards the couch. Felicity carefully sat down and Oliver sat down next to her. He smiled gently and then reached down and picked up one foot, slipping her heel off and pulling her foot into his lap. Felicity's face flushed and she felt warmth shoot up her leg and linger in her stomach. Her body was warm with desire and she was uncomfortable feeling like this while sitting so close to Oliver. He gently started rubbing her foot and Felicity uncontrollably moaned and Oliver smirked. Felicity was staring intently at Oliver unsure how to react or what to say. For once her ability to speak had been taken. Oliver's hands started to rub the top of her foot, making exploratory strokes up her leg. Felicity swallowed hard and she matched Oliver's intense stare. His eyes suddenly filled with a desire she had never seen before. They both started to lean forward when there was a sudden knock on the door and Oliver popped up from the couch. "Yes, come in." The door opened and one of the waiters walked in carrying a tray with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a plate of cheese and crackers. "Thank you so much Jason. You may place it over here on the table."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I was going to do a 7B and let the naughtiness continue but decided against it (thus the title of 7A). However, I like the idea of Oliver being vulnerable and of Felicity respecting that vulnerability instead of taking advantage of it. You all have been so kind with your comments. I admit I keep a separate file just for the sweet words. **_

Felicity had been sitting in front of her computer screen for so long she had completely lost track of time. The boys had all left the Foundry ages ago and Felicity had stayed behind to work on some system updates and a couple of satellite links. Her finger tips were slightly blue and she had goose bumps up and down her arms from the damp chill in the basement but she didn't care. She was solving problems and she couldn't be bothered with creature comforts. Suddenly her phone buzzing spurred her out of her intensity. It was Oliver.

"This is Thea, Oliver's sister. You are the most recent and most often texted person on my brother's phone so I'm guessing you two are close."

Felicity gasped. She had only met Thea once or twice and neither time involved long conversations. Why was she texting her on Oliver's phone? What happened to Oliver?

"Yes, I know your brother well. Did something happen to him?"

"Yes. He's at Verdant. He's drunk. He's angry and he's picking fights. Could you come get him? I can't leave the club otherwise I'd drive him home myself."

Felicity's shock just grew larger. Oliver drunk? What could possibly have made that happen? And now she needed to sneak out of Verdant, drive the block and come back around through the front door.

She locked her computers down, shut off the foundry lights and headed to her car. By the time she got to Verdant Thea had gotten Oliver outside and was keeping him away from the paparazzi that always lingered by the front door. Thea took a couple light steps towards Felicity and said,

"Felicity? Right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Thank goodness you showed up. I don't know what has happened to him. He keeps rambling about whether or not it is all worth it and some guy named Slade and his shadow and good grief who knows."

Thea looked tired and worried. Felicity thought it must be difficult to have a brother return from the dead only to no longer understand him or trust him. She reached out and lightly touched Thea's arm. "It's okay. I'll take him home. No worries."

She gingerly approached Oliver who stood leaning against a brick wall in jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked beaten down. Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm and his head flung up and he had the look of wildness in his eyes. For a moment Felicity was frightened and she softly said, "Oliver, it's me. It is just Felicity. Let's get you home." The anger and feral craziness in his eyes instantly softened but Felicity sensed it was best to get him out of the street and someplace private. She carefully took his hand and guided him to her car.

She didn't want to take him back to his house. Nobody at the Queen mansion knew Felicity and she didn't want to spark suspicion. She decided on taking Oliver back to her apartment. Oliver said nothing and glared out the car window. When they pulled into Felicity's apartment building he quietly stumbled behind Felicity until she guided him to her couch where he sat slouched and beaten. Felicity kicked off her heels, grabbed a blanket and curled up next to Oliver, her legs tucked underneath her and softly stroked the back of his head.

"Oliver, you want to tell me what's going on?"

He sat with his head hanging low for several minutes before looking up at her. Tears filled his eyes and pain seemed to be all over his face. When he spoke his voice was barely over a whisper, "the nightmares never stop Felicity. I thought when I came home the pain would stop. The hurting would stop. I thought I would be a force for good and things, in turn, would be good. But it isn't. It's just more death, more pain, more hurt. I..I just can't do it."

Felicity's heart broke and crumpled. Oliver was always strong, always stoic, and always unemotional. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She nuzzled her face into his neck and whispered, "It's okay Oliver. It's going to be okay. I promise". Oliver's shoulders silently shook as Felicity felt the tears drop down on her shoulder. She said nothing but instead just held him, hoping her calm love would be enough to chase the demons. Felicity allowed the silence to envelop them. There was nothing to say. She knew he wouldn't want to tell her about the island and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. What do you say to somebody who has come back from the dead after living five years in hell and emerged as a masked vigilante? There wasn't a single way for Felicity to relate to his emotions. Oliver's shoulders stilled and his breathing became steady. He pulled away from Felicity and looked at her with red tired eyes. "Thank you."

Felicity held his hands in hers and said, "I don't know what you went through Oliver but I know that all lives are worth living and every person is worthy of love. But Oliver, you've got to love yourself first. You've got to forgive yourself first before you can accept the love and forgiveness of others."

Oliver silently nodded. He tried to stand up but fell back down becoming increasingly aware that the multiple shots of vodka were definitely still in his system. Felicity leaned forward, holding his face in her hands, "I forgive you. I love you." She gently kissed him on the cheek and then stood up and offered her hand, "C'mon Arrow, let's get you into bed so you can sleep this one off. No nightmares for you tonight" and she led him to her bedroom.


End file.
